Syphon
Syphon was a dark alter-ego of Typhon brought about by the symbiocolate as part of a plot by Dharth Bob to conquer the Galactic Democracy. He was extremely powerful, able to withstand hits from various forms of energy weapons, while significantly enhancing Typhon's own innate Jebi potential. He was transformed when he realized that Rhast had been responsible for ruining his career, and that he still lived on in Exor Kruun. With the support of his friends, Typhon was able to fight the symbiocolate and return to normal. Biography Prelude Using Spiff Magic, Dharth Bob had created and secretly planted the symbiocolate on Cypress III. Having discovered Typhon's Jebi potential, he saw him as the only one able to bond with the creature. After his encounter with the golden nugget, Typhon was unknowingly attached to the creature. It fed on and fueled his anger, which caused Typhon to shoot Rhast and leave him for dead. As it grew, Typhon began to have a clearer understanding of an event during his first command that ruined his career. He became increasingly hostile towards his crewmates, and became obsessed with finding Rhast. Transformation Finally, on Geneosmosis, Exor Kruun revealed himself to be Rhast in a new body. At that moment, Typhon finally confirmed that Rhast had ruined his career. Fueled by intense rage, he transformed into the super-powerful Syphon, and attacked Exor. The two fought viciously, and while normally able to take on any of his opponents, Exor was no match for Syphon. Drawing his laserfoil to kill Syphon, Syphon created a sword to combat him. On the Side of Evil Syphon overpowered Exor and threw him aside, leg broken, and moved in for the kill. He was blocked at the last moment by Guy-Gone Weird, who argued that Exor's personality was not completely overtaken by Rhast, and that he should not be killed in such anger. Syphon moved next to Dharth Bob, who revealed his plans to use Syphon to infiltrate Spacefleet Command and disable the Croissant Defense Mainframe in order to launch his assault on Croissant. Death As Bob tortured Typhon's friends with his Spiff Lightning, Syphon began to remember all the good in his friends, and saw the pain he was causing. He fought Bob's control over him enough to attack him, allowing Exor and Guy-Gone to pull down his pants. Running away in shame, Bob retreated to his command ship. Rhast's spirit was destroyed, but Typhon and the symbiocolate fought a battle in his mind and body that killed the creature and left Typhon in a coma. His friends took him to the D.S.X. Machina, where he recovered completely. In exchange for all that had happened, Exor helped clear Typhon's name, and Typhon was given a full command again. Legacy While Syphon was gone, Typhon was forever haunted by the knowledge and memories of what he had become, as well as the hints of what he had done in the alternate timeline. As such, he was very hesitant to use his rediscovered Jebi abilities unless absolutely necessary. During the rise of the Dictator, Typhon was faced with the choice of continuing his training to help the Resistance. While he accepted hesitantly, he was haunted by an apparition of his dark self, goading him to make certain choices that would once again empower him. This apparition was finally destroyed when Typhon refused to kill Dharth Tyrannical-Fascist before the Dictator. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Swordfighting Dark Jebi Abilities Weapons Symbiocolate sword Dark Chocolate projectiles Outfits Symbiocolate suit Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' In an alternate timeline, Exor was killed by the symbiocolate-posessed Typhon. His death would lead to a series of catastrophic events. This timeline was corrected by Guy-Gone Prime, when he travelled back to warn his younger self, and subsequently prevent Typhon from killing Exor. Behind the Scenes Syphon was made as a parody of the black-suited symbiote Spider-Man in Spider-Man 3. His appearance was based on several sources, including the Joker from The Dark Knight, Sylar from Heroes, and Neo from The Matrix. His long coat was intended to look like a long sleek black version of his uniform. Syphon wore both black gloves. His sword was originally planned to be a rapier or fencing iron, but was later changed to the large 300 Spartan sword. During filming, Tyler wore white contact lenses to enhance the eerie look. Part-way through his fight with Exor, one of the contacts broke and they had to be removed. In an earlier filming done soon after Shadows of the Democracy, Syphon fought Rhast. In this very short amount of footage, Tyler wore a black dress shirt and black eye makeup under his eyes. The black shirt later went to Zsinq. During early test fighting, the sword used was so thick that it broke 2 lightsaber dowel rods. To compensate, Tyler and Eric bought and made special thicker dowel rods with connectors for Exor's saber. Appearances *Return of the Smuggler (appears in a vision) *Dark Equilibrium (first appearance) *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back (mentioned only) Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Dark Jebi Category:Spiff acolytes Category:Spiffspawn